The Fourth Act/Cutscene
The cutscene for The Fourth Act of the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. ---- Tank and Nikolai are seen running. The camera makes it looks like the player is running with them. A small town in the distance, where the local soldiers see that the two are being chased by zombies and prepare to fight. Eventually, Tank and Nikolai reach the town. Soldier: What are those things? Tank: They're zombies! Headed straight for you guys. Captain: Soldiers! Prepare to fire! The soldiers, lined up, prepare to fire at the zombies as the horde nears the town. Meanwhile, Tank and Nikolai are treated by local healers. Their main healer is a girl named Caprice. Tank: Hey, thanks, girl. Caprice: Call me Caprice, that's my name. Nikolai: Hey, you're a pretty good nurse. Or whatever the fuck they call you healers here. Do you know how to fight? Caprice: Yes, actually. My father teaches me whenever he has the time. I know how to use rifles, swords, and things like that. Tank: to Nikolai I know what you're thinking, Nik. We don't need a girl dragging us down. We've made a commitment to take down Richtofen, not take girls we don't even know along for the ride. Nikolai: But here's the thing; I have a good feeling about her. She can fight and we'll need all the help we can to get to Richtofen. Tank: hesitates Fine, we'll see if she's worthy, but we can't have more than four people. Four's a crowd. The two shake on it and when they are better, they take Caprice to see if she has potential. Tank: Alright, Caprice. Let's see what you got. up a target for her to shoot at Caprice fires a few shots of Tank's M1911 at the target, getting 90% of all shots in the bullseye. Nikolai: That's amazing aim, Caprice! Why aren't you in like the local army or something? Caprice: Nikolai a 'look' It's because I'm a girl, isn't it obvious that egotistical men think they need to rule everything in the world? Tank and Nikolai turn their back to Caprice to talk about whether she's going to go with them or not. The girl then reloads and starts firing more rounds into the target. Nikolai: What's my first thought? We're definitely taking her! Tank: sighs For once, you win, Nik. We'll take her. But I'll warn you now. You better not let her get into that vodka-filled head of yours. It's going to get you killed. Nikolai: Alright, Tank. It won't happen. I promise. The two then turn back to Caprice, who just finishes firing Tank's last bullet. Caprice: So, what was this all about? Tank: We're giving you the opportunity to travel with us. If you don't want to, that's okay, but we advise that you do, since the end of the world is near. You are lucky that you live in the middle of nowhere, where zombies don't survive long, but soon enough, the rest of the world will be gone and everyone will be after you. Nikolai: We're nice people! Except Tank when he's drunk... But still, you should come with us! Caprice: Would I ever! I'd definitely want to go with you two. I don't know either of you well, but there's always time to learn on our travels. Man, I never thought I'd get out of this place... Tank: his breath to Nikolai Well, that wasn't too hard, wasn't it? Nikolai: ignores Tank Okay, you don't need to pack anything significant. Maybe like an extra pair of clothes or two, just in case, you know? Unless if you prefer going naked when fighting... Caprice: That's fine, I don't have to pack at all. We could just leave. Tank: claps his hands together Alrighty then. Let's go. I'm sure the soldiers have cleared up the zombies already. However, they are crowded around the villagers, who have been infected, due to the fact that the soldiers didn't do a good job of protecting the town. Tank and Nikolai instantly pull out pistols, grab Caprice, and get out of there. Caprice: she is being dragged, she looks as the pyramid is being sucked in a purple portal What is that, guys? Tank: back Oh shit! Nik, the whole place is being warped! Nikolai: Well no shit, Tank, I can see that. Let's try and outrun it! Caprice: Are you crazy?! If we're gonna outrun it, you're gonna have to put me down and run by myself or else I'll be the death of all of us! Nikolai: Can you run?! Caprice: Obviously! Nikolai quickly puts Caprice down and the three start running through the desert, mainly because they're trying to escape the portal, which has a fierce pull, and trying to avoid the zombies all together. They are eventually pulled into the portal. Tank: Oh shi-! The screen goes completely silent and black and Takeo is heard chuckling to himself in an evil manner. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Interceptor7 Category:Deathwish Category:Cutscenes Category:Non-Canon